


you are loved more than you know

by drowninginmyworries



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, this is seriously just absolute sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginmyworries/pseuds/drowninginmyworries
Summary: His son has only been alive for a few hours, but Jake's never experienced happiness quite like this.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	you are loved more than you know

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've stopped smiling since that finale :)
> 
> Special thanks to the always wonderful vernonfielding/Fielding for the quick once-over. <3

Jake is _delirious_ with joy. 

At first, he thought he was familiar with the feeling. 

It’s almost like what he felt when he married Amy. He used to be certain that the kind of happiness he experienced that day simply couldn’t be replicated, that nothing could ever match it. 

Since then, he’d come to realize he was wrong, because the same happiness he felt that day is matched every single moment he’s with her. When she blinks awake beside him in the morning, eyelids still droopy with sleep, when she tiptoes to kiss him when she’s not wearing her heels, when she curls herself around him at night without prompting when he’s had a bad day. Every second he spends with her is laced with delight and adoration. 

He thinks that all of that love has come together, coalescing into something, _someone_ , so brilliant and wonderful that he’ll never be able to describe him with words, not even with the help from every dictionary and thesaurus that Amy owns. 

For the first time tonight, Mac opens his eyes wide and yawns, his gaze shifting over to Jake. Then, for at least the hundredth time in the last hour or two, his heart falls right out of his chest.

“Hey, pal,” he murmurs, feeling himself swelling up with an emotion that he still can’t put into words as he rises from his seat next to his sleeping wife and slowly walks over to the bassinet. 

Very, very carefully, he lifts his son (his _son!!!_ ) up into his arms and brings him close to his chest, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding in once he’s close. 

Already, he feels a little emptier if Mac isn’t in his arms. His son has him wrapped around his finger after only being alive for a few hours, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He bounces him lightly, unable to suppress a wide smile when he holds his gaze, and Jake leans down to kiss his cloth-covered head. 

“I love you so much, little man,” he mumbles into his skin, thumb stroking random patterns across his arm. “I love you so, so much.”

It feels like those have been the only thoughts in his brain since reuniting with Amy at the precinct, everything else in his world completely secondary. 

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

He says it out loud again, releasing a quiet, breathless laugh when Mac lets out a high squeak that he commits to memory right away. 

The blankets behind them rustle, and he turns to see Amy’s sitting up now, staring at them both with shiny eyes. 

“Come here,” she says, leaning back against her pillows again, smiling softly at them, still somehow radiant even though she just went through the most difficult labor in _history_.

Okay, he’s not going to fact check that, but the point stands. His wife is a freaking superhero. He’s always known that, since way before her traumatic labor. 

Carefully, he walks over and sits by Amy again, shifting Mac so that his head is closer to her. His heart does a little backflip again when she leans forward to place a dainty kiss to their baby’s forehead, and then again for good measure. 

“I love you, _amor_ ,” she whispers, her voice infused with the utmost love and devotion and her lips curling up into a wide smile. “More than you’ll ever know.” 

Mac blinks up at her, and her face lights up even more. 

“I can’t believe we made him,” Jake says, his head lulling against Amy’s. “He’s so perfect, Ames.” 

“He’s so _big_ ,” she says incredulously, and Jake can’t help but bark out a short laugh. “I can’t believe I pushed him out of me with no epidural.” 

Newborns are supposed to be tiny - even he knew that before reading all those parenting books. 

But Mac apparently didn’t get the memo, and Jake is one-hundred percent sure his wife is the most badass, amazing person on the planet after running an incident command while in labor and delivering a _twelve_ pound, twenty-one inch baby at the precinct without any medications. 

Twelve pounds, twenty-one inches of wonderful perfection, right up there tied with Amy for the hypothetical best human ever award. 

Jake turns to her, beaming. 

“You’re just so good at growing babies that you overgrew him,” he tells her through a toothy grin, and her responding laughter echoes loudly through their hospital suite. 

And through his whole heart, too. 

It makes him forget every lonely night without his parents as a child, every second of suffering he endured as an adult, every moment where he couldn’t begin to fathom this kind of happiness. 

If Amy makes him forget, then Mac washes away all the memories of everything depressing or evil and dark he’s ever been misfortunate enough to experience.

There’s no room for anything other than pure, unadulterated love and joy in him right now, and it’s all tied to the child in his arms and the woman cuddled up beside him. 

Outside their hospital, the blaring of sirens and honking horns along with the odd shouting and screaming persist. To the rest of the world, nothing has changed, and life goes on. 

Really though, Jake can’t help but feel like his is just beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special credit to @youngsamberg for the “You’re so good at growing babies that you overgrew him” line :)
> 
> I'm @fezzle on tumblr. Come say hi! Or don't, that's fine too. 
> 
> Comments are my life blood. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
